Boar attack (skate fanfic)
by Readergirl24
Summary: When Sawyer gets attacked by a boar(AGAIN), no one is around but Kate. As she waits for Jack to arrive, she tells an unconscious Sawyer things she was afraid to say before. Ok, I suck at summaries. If you like Skate, you'll like this fanfic :) It's quite happy, not too serious! Please leave a review, and chapter 2 will come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Boar attack (a skate fanfiction)

**Disclaimer: I don't own lost and I don't own any characters of lost.**

**A short story about Kate looking after an unconscious Sawyer after he's been attacked by a boar. Both Kate and Sawyers POVs. Set near the end of season 1, before he gets on the raft. Contains season 1 spoilers. **_**Sawyer's POV is in italics, **_**Kate's POV is in normal.**

_I was reading Watership down when it happened. It was that damn boar again! I was alone on the beach, apart from Freckles who was swimming. I couldn't be bothered to go and annoy her; I figured I should at least give her a little privacy. It was such a good book, I got lost in it. Then I heard a snorting noise. Looking up, I saw the boar. The same damned boar that took my tarp. Ok, last time, I'd shown it mercy. I only didn't shoot it because Freckles was standing nearby, I didn't want to seem heartless. But if he attacked me again, I could prove to her that he had something against me. I stood up, and called to him;_

"_Hey, boar. You wanna fight? Because I could kill you right now if I wanted to! So you just go back to wherever the hell you came from, and I'll let you be. But I could kill you any second now, so don't do anything stupid." I reached into my back pocket to get my gun, so if he tried attacking me I could shoot him. That was when I remembered. Crap. The gun. I'd given it to Freckles, who at the moment was swimming, not too far away though. _

_Maybe if I moved slowly, the boar wouldn't attack. I could call out to her, to give me the gun. But she'd refuse, she wouldn't want me to shoot it. Well, if I didn't have that gun, the boar might attack me and could kill me. It was so stupid, being afraid of a stupid boar. But I couldn't get attacked by a boar, not again. I'd lose the little pride I had. I decided to call out to her, she'd probably hear me. "Kate?" I called, figuring I'd get her attention by using her real name. She didn't hear me. Damn it! "Um, Freckles? Kate?" I saw her turn, and I saw the expression on her face. It was amusing to her, to see me once again facing the damn boar. "Kate? Could you, ah, give me the gun?" She was walking towards me, trying not to get seen by the boar. She was about a metre away now, but she didn't know how to give me the gun without getting me or her attacked by that bloody boar._

Sawyer was staring at the boar, trying to make it back off. I had the gun, but didn't know whether to give it to him. If I gave it to him, he'd shoot the boar. But if I gave it to him, the boar would see me and attack me, most probably. But if I didn't give Sawyer the gun, the boar could kill him, or knock him out.

"Sawyer? I'm going to throw the gun to you, ok?" Sawyer nodded, not taking his eyes off the boar. It was kind of amusing, seeing the brave and manly Sawyer being terrified by a boar. His attention was on me now.

_Kate was going to throw me the gun. I bet she thought I was terrified. I was not! I just didn't want to lose the pride I had to a boar. That was all._

"_I'm not scared of the boar, if that's what you're thinking. I just…don't want it to take my tarp. Not again."_

"_Ok, throw it to me now." She smiled slightly, and threw the gun perfectly, aiming straight at me. She had a brilliant throw. I caught it, and pointed it at the boar. That was when I remembered why I hadn't shot it before. "Kate? I'm going to shoot it. Turn away." She smiled at me for remembering how she hated innocent animals being shot. I knew that as much as she hated shooting things, she knew I was going to get hurt if I didn't kill it now. I grinned at the thought that she cared about me, because now, she was watching me with a worried expression. "Freckles, turn away. I don't want you to see this." I lifted the gun. But just as I was about to shoot it, the boar charged at me. I remember being knocked over, hitting something hard. Then blackness._

"Sawyer!" I yelled, running over to him. Oh hell. He was lying on the ground, his head on a rock. Panic rose inside me. I was so worried. I felt the same fear I'd felt the day Jack had been in that cave-in. But what if he was…no. No, he couldn't be dead. I put fingers on his wrist. I breathed a sigh of relief. There was his pulse. He was alive. Thank God. "Sawyer? Can you hear me?" He didn't reply. He was unconscious. "Help!" I shouted as loud as I could. The one day the boar decided to attack Sawyer, was the one day everyone was doing something. Typical. Jack was probably playing golf. So were Hurley, and Charlie. Come to think of it, nearly everyone was at the golf course. Jin was fishing, which meant Sun was near him. Sayid was making another electrical thing, but goodness knows where he was. Claire would be with Charlie. John was hunting in the jungle, with Boone. Shannon…where was she? Oh yes. Sunbathing. I could just make out her slim figure down the beach, but Shannon couldn't help. I needed Jack. But I didn't want to leave Sawyer, lying here unconscious. What if he died while I was gone? But I had to get Jack. Of course! Shannon could get Jack! "Shannon!" I yelled. She couldn't hear me, damn it! "Shannon!" I yelled louder. I saw Shannon look up, puzzled. "Come here" I shouted, beckoning. Shannon sighed, got up and started to jog towards me. As Shannon walked, I saw her realise who I was sitting by. She gasped, and ran the rest of the way.

"What…what happened?"

"Remember that boar that attacked him, about a week ago?" Shannon nodded. "It came back."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find Jack! He's by the golf course, I think. Go past the caves on your way, in case he's there. Please hurry. I don't know how hard he hit the rock, but he could die. Please Shannon, go now!" Shannon nodded, looking worried. She took one more look at the bleeding Sawyer, and then started to run towards the jungle.

I watched as she disappeared into the jungle, and I wondered whether it had been the best choice to send her running through the jungle in her bikini. Oh well. It would take her about half an hour to run to the golf course, get Jack, and come back with him. She probably couldn't run all the way, so maybe a bit longer.

I decided to stay with Sawyer, and talk to him. When people were in a coma, there's a chance they can hear you. Maybe if I kept talking to Sawyer, he'd wake up. I couldn't believe that today might be the day he could die. I couldn't imagine the island life without Sawyer. He'd become a friend, a good friend. He'd always been there for me, he understood me. He was so different to Jack. Sawyer understood what it felt like to be hated, to feel alone.

That was why I'd followed him when he first went looking for the boar. I wanted to spend time with him, because he was the only other survivor who didn't belong on this damn island. I wanted to tell him this, and now was the right time. Even if he couldn't hear me, I wanted to tell him.

"Sawyer, please don't die. Don't die on me. Shannon has gone to get Jack. He'll be able to look after you. Please, please be alright. What will I do if you die? You're the only person who understands me. You don't judge me for killing a man. You told me you've killed one too. You know what it feels like to be hated on, to be judged. You comfort me when Jack doesn't. Everyone thinks me and Jack belong together. But he doesn't understand me. He's so different to me, but you…you're different as well, but more similar to me than Jack. Just don't die, ok?"

_I could hear her. She was telling me she didn't want me to die. Apparently I was unconscious. Was I? I had no strength, no strength at all, but I wanted to tell her it was ok, I wasn't gonna die. I could hear her telling me how Jack didn't understand her, and I did. Was that true? Maybe being attacked by that boar wasn't such a bad thing after all. I need to tell her I was alive, that I could hear her. Was I alive? Maybe I was dead. Because I was so happy. I had Kate, holding me in her arms. _

_Why did that make me happy? It was a comfort to know that she cared about me. Why did I get jealous when she went off with Jack, when she laughed with him, but glared at me? No. No way. I did NOT love her. But why had she caught my eye when we first crashed here? Why had I decided to come with them, that day I shot the polar bear? I felt a connection with her; that was why I'd wanted to kiss her when those damn people tortured me. Oh well, I'd think about my feelings for her later. Right now, I wanted to make sure I was alive._

Sawyer murmured something. "Sawyer? Did you say something? Can you hear me? Sawyer?"

"Freckles…." He wasn't unconscious! I was so glad, I wanted to hug him. Was he trying to tell me something?

"Sawyer, please say something. Anything. I need to know that you're ok!" I watched him, and noticed how, when he wasn't angry, he actually looked quite harmless. I remember watching over him when Sayid had stabbed his artery. When I figured out that he wrote that letter. He'd looked so calm, so peaceful, just lying there asleep.

"Kate…am I…am I dead?" Sawyer mumbled. I smiled at him. His eyes were still closed, and his voice was so soft.

"No Sawyer, you're not dead. You were attacked by a boar, you hit a rock. I was so scared; I thought you were going to die! You need to rest, don't talk too much, and just relax. It's ok, Jack's coming. Do you want some water?" Sawyer nodded his head ever so slightly. I ran to my bag, and grabbed a bottle of water. I tipped it gently into his mouth, and then stopped. I could hear shouting, and saw Jack. He was here!

"Jack! Jack, thank you, so much! He got attacked by a boar. He's ok though, he spoke to me. He asked me if he was dead. Will he be ok?" Jack knelt down, and inspected the lump on Sawyers head.

"He'll be fine. He needs to rest. Can you watch over him? There's not much we can do until he fully wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

Boar attack (skate fanfic)

Me and Jack carried him into his tent, and laid him on the ground. Jack didn't look too worried. I was annoyed by this. Ok, maybe Sawyer wasn't going to die, but Jack should be a little worried! I knew I was far too worried about Sawyer, but I couldn't help it.

"Jack…are you absolutely sure he'll be alright? It's just that he did hit his head really hard on that rock and that boar was pretty damn big and-"

"Kate. He'll be fine. Just talk to him or something, but watch over him, and if his breathing stops, call me. But I assure you, he'll be fine. I promise." I nodded, a bit more confident. Jack left the tent, and I was left alone with Sawyer.

"Sawyer, do you know how annoying you are? Your smart ass attitude nearly got you killed. Why didn't you just run away from the boar, instead of deciding to fight it? Do you have any idea how worried I was? Please, Sawyer, don't do that again. Don't scare me like that, ok?"

_Freckles was talking to me. I was glad about that. I could hear every single word she was saying, but whether she knew that, I couldn't tell. I think I'm in my tent, but not too sure. I know Jack said I was gonna be alright, and they moved me somewhere. But now I presumed he'd gone, because I couldn't hear him. _

"_Freckles, am I …going… to die?" I asked her, wanting to know. _

"No. You're going to be fine. But no thanks to you. Sawyer, do you know how scared I was?"

"Nice to …know you …care about …me, Freckles."

I grinned at him. Even when he was half conscious, he still had that sarcastic attitude. I realised how much he meant to me. After we'd crashed, we'd looked out for each other. I'd taken him to Jack when he had trouble reading, he'd asked me whether I was going to the caves or staying on the beach. I'd realised he was missing when we ran away from the polar bear, he'd put his arm round me when the boars came running out of the plane.

I wondered where that boar was now. Maybe Sawyer was right; maybe the boar really did have a vendetta against him. We had to kill it. As much as I hated killing innocent things, that boar had taken Sawyer's tarp, eaten all his food, sabotaged his things, and now nearly killed him. There was a smallish lump on Sawyer's head where he'd hit the rock; it had dried blood around it. At least it hadn't been a sharp rock; if it had, he might be dead by now.

"Sawyer, you mean a lot to me. I…I don't know why. But you're different to everyone else here. You don't seem to mind some people hating you, you just do what you want to do. I find comfort in you, not Jack. He didn't understand…"

_What was she talking about? Understand what? I wanted to open my eyes, see her, but it was so much effort. But I could talk to her, at least._

"_Understand…understand what?" I heard her move forward slightly, and sigh. Not a sigh of annoyance, but a sigh of sadness. _

"_Do you remember the case? When we were swimming, we found that case. I wanted it, but you wouldn't give it to me. Remember?" I remembered. She'd came into my tent when I was sleeping, and tried to take it back. The only reason I kept it was because she gave me her full attention, and I liked her getting annoyed with me. She looked cute when she was angry. _

"_Yes." _

"_In that case, there was a toy plane. It belonged to the man I loved…and killed. I killed him." I could hear her crying, softly. I wanted to put my arms round her, hold her close, and tell her it was going to be ok. I tried opening my eyes. It was so hard._

"_It's…its ok. I would…I would hug you…but…I can't get up…" It was so exhausting, trying to speak. I wanted to make her feel better, but didn't know how. "Freckles…we all do…bad things. We don't…mean to…sometimes. But…everyone gets a new….life on…this island…" I stopped speaking because it was making me feel sick. But I knew I'd helped her. I felt proud. I really needed to open my eyes. That damned boar! She moved closer to me, I could hear her breathing. _

"_Aren't you scared by me? I just told you I killed that man I loved! Doesn't that make you think that I'm a mental killer?"_

"_You didn't…mean…mean to…did you?" _

I was shocked, really. How could he know I hadn't meant to? And why wasn't he terrified that I'd killed another man?

"How do you know that?" He actually smiled, and then said,

"Freckles, I know you wouldn't … wouldn't kill a man without good reason, you wouldn't kill him for fun. You either ...did it by accident, or wanted him dead. Since you love…him, I'm gonna ...guess it's the first one." He was making perfect sense. He hadn't reacted like Jack had. Jack had walked away, not even shouting at me. He seemed…disappointed, for some reason. Sawyer was trying to make me feel better. I'd misjudged Sawyer. Everyone had. What was that saying that my mum used to say? 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. That was the right phrase to use for Sawyer.

He may look all tough and hard, but really, he could be sweet and caring. In a way, Sawyer was sometimes nicer than Jack. He had that charm that most women probably saw. His southern accent, his floppy hair, his bad boy attitude. She knew that she was no different from any of the other women he charmed.

"Thanks Sawyer." He smiled a bit more.

"Any…time… Freckles." Suddenly he went into a massive coughing fit, and had trouble breathing.

"Sawyer? Sawyer, are you alright? Don't worry, I'll get Jack!" I was about to run and get Jack, but he grabbed onto my arm.

"Don't…don't go…"

_I was fine, really. But I needed her to stay with me. I needed her to carry on talking to me. I didn't need Jack. I was fine, really. "Freckles…just stay…with me…" I heard her sit down again, and felt her watching me. _

"_Sawyer, if I don't go and get Jack, you might die from lack of breathing! One minute ago you were having trouble breathing. Please, let me go and get Jack!" _

"_I'm…fine…just keep…talking…" Why did I feel like if she left, I'd be truly alone? If she stopped talking to me, I'd have no one? Then she asked me a question I hadn't expected._

"_Sawyer, am I any different? I'm guessing you've had loads of women in your time. Am I just another one of them, another women falling for your southern accent and good looks? What do I mean, to you?" I thought about this. She was definitely different. All the other women, I'd just wanted them for their looks. But Kate, I wanted her for…well, her. _

_I mean, sure she was beautiful, but I loved her personality, her strength, her bravery. The way she wanted a gun, wanted to be part of whatever the hell was going on, on this damn island. She pushed away my constant attempts to flirt with her, she laughed with me when we joked around. _

"_You're…different…" I finally managed to open my eyes, though it was tiring. She was watching me intently, waiting for me to say something else._

He finally managed to open his eyes. I'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before. They were an icy blue, but they showed his emotions. He turned to me, and I once again felt that feeling of relief, knowing he'd be ok. He was slowly getting his strength back, and wasn't pausing so much when he spoke. "I've never felt like… this….before. I think…I love you." Then he fainted.

It was a minute before I realised I needed to get Jack. Did he really love me? Was it just his head, the fact he'd hit it quite hard? Oh well. I'd think about that later. What did people normally do when someone fainted? I ran to my bag, and grabbed a water bottle. Running back to his tent, I whispered, "sorry Sawyer," before tipping the water onto his head. He awoke with a yell of frustration. He glared at me, and tried to get up, before collapsing onto the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at me. I was shocked, for a second. Less than a minute ago, he'd been the nice Sawyer. Now he was back to being the usual, heartless Sawyer.

"You, um, fainted. Do you remember what we were talking about, before that?" Sawyer stopped glaring and grinned at me.

"Freckles, I wasn't unconscious. I was wide awake. I told you I loved you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. I've told you what you want to know. Now answer me this. What about me? Do you feel the same way, sweetheart?" Trust Sawyer to make me feel uncomfortable, even when he was the one lying on the solid ground, with a lump on the side of his head.

"Can I answer that another time? It's just that I-" I was cut off by him. He pulled me forward, and kissed me. It was so unexpected, that I didn't even try to pull away. Questions ran through my head. What if Jack comes in? What if anyone comes in? But I didn't pull away. He broke off, and looked at me with those icy eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, Freckles. You're scared someone's gonna come through the tent at this very moment!"

"Sawyer, would you like to tell me where you got the power to mind-read?" He chuckled, and didn't reply. Instead, he kissed me again. Why was I kissing him? This was Sawyer. The guy who shot a polar bear, beat up Boone, pretended to have Shannon's inhalers, compared himself to Jack, and did so many other things too. But I was so busy thinking about these things, I didn't hear or see (mainly because my eyes were shut) someone come through the tent door. Sawyer did. He broke off again, and nodded his head towards the door. I turned. Ah, thank goodness. It wasn't Jack. It was Sayid. He didn't say anything for a minute, but simply stood and stared, a smile forming on his lips. He nodded towards Sawyer, and turned to me.

"Jack sent me to inform you that you don't have to keep watch over him judging by your…current positions, I'd say that you'd rather stay here. Anyway, you're lucky it was me who came in here, not Jack." I leapt up, and walked over to Sayid.

"Please Sayid, don't tell Jack. Not yet. Consider it a favour to us; we're equal now, right? You stabbed Sawyer's artery, so you owe Sawyer an apology, which you never gave. Instead, just don't tell Jack what you saw." Sayid smirked.

"Actually, I wasn't going to tell him anyway. And besides, you said I owe Sawyer an apology, not you. Personally, and I believe I'm right, I think Sawyer would quite like for Jack to walk in while you are currently on top of him, kissing him." I turned to Sawyer. He was laughing silently, but stopped when I glared at him. "Look, let's just pretend I never saw you. Ok?" I nodded, and he smiled, and then left the tent.

"Personally, Freckles, I think you're too attached to the doc. Why do you care so much if he finds out? Got feelings for him?"

_I tried to sound as if I didn't care. But really, I did. I wanted Kate to not care what anyone else thought, to only care what I thought. But that was stupid. I didn't even know what relationship we had. Were we together? Or was this a one-shot kiss?_

"_No. We're just friends. But if he finds out, I doubt he'll still wanna be my friend." _

"_Ok, ok. Whatever." Then we were kissing again, and I really didn't care what anyone else thought. As long as Kate was still here, talking to me, or kissing me, I didn't care what happened. Or so I thought. Until someone came into the tent again. And it wasn't Sayid. Three guesses who._

**CHAPTER 3 IS COMING SOON PLEASE REVIEW :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Boar attack (skate fanfic)

This time, I heard someone enter the tent. Unfortunately, it wasn't Sayid again. Luck really didn't like me, did it? It was Jack. I rolled off of Sawyer and stood up. Sawyer was still lying down (but whether it was because he couldn't get up or didn't want to get up, I wouldn't know), and he was chuckling, his laugh low and strangely attractive.

Jack was the opposite. He wasn't exactly upset, but he was shocked. I found it quite amusing, to be honest, because Jack looked like he was about to kill Sawyer. That's when I realised that what I just thought could become true.

"Jack, don't even think about it!" I yelled, standing between him and Sawyer. Jack stopped glaring at Sawyer to look at me. "Please, Jack. I know that you don't like him, but I'm not you. I do. So please, don't hurt him." At this, Sawyer finally got up off the ground.

"Thanks Freckles, but I can fight my own battles." He pushed me gently to the side, and stared at Jack. And stared. And stared. It went on like this for what felt like years, but could only have been a couple of minutes. Neither of them moved, neither of them spoke. They just continued to stare each other down.

Finally, Sawyer spoke. Well, he didn't speak. He laughed. It started with that charming chuckle, and then turned into a deep but gorgeous and manly laugh. Jack didn't move, but looked at Sawyer blankly. Finally, he turned to me and said,

"I know he's attractive to you now. But by tonight, I can guarantee you'll come running to me about how oh-so-lovely-Sawyer broke your damn heart. Trust me, he's done this before. If I were you Kate, I'd step away now. He's nothing but a heartless beast in human form." Jack had gone too far. Sawyer stopped laughing, and was about to rugby tackle Jack when I stopped him.

"Sawyer, let it be. All he's doing is trying to wind you up. By attacking him, you're giving him what he wants." Sawyer gazed at me for a second, apparently trying to figure out what to do next. Eventually he smiled at Jack, and said:

"If you don't mind, Doc, I think you'll notice this is my tent. So you go and save somebody's life or somethin'." Jack scowled at Sawyer, then retreated from the tent and started walking towards the caves. Sawyer waved goodbye to Jack, mockingly. I grabbed Sawyers arm, which caused him to look down at me (I hadn't noticed how much taller he was than me until now, and it was annoying how he could pick me up so easily if he wanted to).

"What?" He asked at me, raising an eyebrow at me.

_She looked at me with an exasperated look._

"_You know very well what." I knew what she was talkin' about, but decided to play dumb to make her laugh. If she laughed, I'd won the damn argument. _

"_I don't know." She glowered at me, before sitting down on one of my chairs I'd got from the plane. _

"_Sawyer, please. Don't annoy him. You almost got yourself killed by tha-"_

"_I did __not__ almost get killed by a boar. I hit my head on a rock, it wasn't gonna kill me, Freckles! And besides, what do you care about it anyway? If I died, you'd be sad for a few days then go running off to Jack, where you'd kiss and you'd forget I'd ever existed." Damn! I'd let the jealousy slide into my voice by accident. She knew I was angry, but I'd hurt her._

"_Maybe everyone else was right. Maybe you really are a selfish brat." With that she stormed out of my tent. Damn it! I hadn't meant to say that. That probably wasn't true anyway. She'd told me I meant something to her; she'd told me she'd be lost without me. I was such an idiot. _

_That was when I thought of the other guys on this island. Charlie was brewing up a love connection with that pregnant woman…what was her name? Oh yeah, Claire. Maybe he could give me advice on what to do with my current…problem. I hated being the one to ask for help, it just wasn't me. Oh well. _

"_Hey, Charlie?" He turned towards me._

"_Oh! Um, hey Sawyer." He looked nervous. Well, I didn't blame him._

"_Look. I know you probably hate me, but I need to ask you something. You know Claire, well you're like in a relationship or something, right?" He grinned at me. _

"_Yeah…kind of."_

"_Well, I accidentally made Freckles angry tonight. The thing is, Jack walked in on us…um…kissing…anyway, when he was gone I made a stupid comment about her not caring if I died. She looked really upset! She's gone somewhere…I don't know where." Charlie smiled at me._

"_You kissed Kate? You actually kissed her? Hahahahaha!" _

"_Shut up."_

"_Sorry, but I can't believe you actually…" He saw the anger in my expression and hastily continued. "Anyway, yeah I'll help you! But there's not much to help with…all you gotta do is apologise."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. But don't just say sorry. Pour your heart out to her, man._

"_Thanks, tattoo." I walked away, towards my tent, and then stopped. Jack had been right! He said I'd break her heart by tonight, and she'd go running to him. But she would remember that too, and wouldn't want to prove him right. So if she wasn't at the caves, where would she be? I remembered the waterfall that we'd found, the day we'd found the case. Maybe that's where she'd be! I started to run towards the waterfall. _

No way was I going back to Jack. He'd told me this would happen. Why was he always right, damn it! I didn't know where to go. I wanted to be alone, to think about my love problems. My feet took me to the waterfall where I'd first started to fall for him.

I sat down on one of the rocks, and started to cry. Normally I'd keep it bottled up, but I didn't want to now. I was confused, and angry. I didn't love Jack. He didn't attract me like Sawyer did. I hated him always checking up on me, always telling me what to do. Sawyer didn't do that. At least, I'd thought not. But it turned out Sawyer was jealous of me being friends with Jack. Why couldn't men just let you be with who you want to be with?

I heard someone sit down beside me. I thought it was Jack, coming to tell me how right he was. If it was, I was going to punch him in his damn face. But then the person put strong arms around me, and stroked my hair. Not Jack. Of course. Sawyer. But I didn't protest to him. He wasn't doing anything wrong; I had no reason to tell him to go away. He was just protecting me. But he's the reason I'm sitting here crying anyway!

"What do you want, Sawyer?"

"I'm sorry, Freckles. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't leave me. I need you, Kate. But, hell, have you given a thought to how I feel? Imagine you loved me, and every day I was going somewhere, hanging out with…I dunno….Shannon! Wouldn't you want me all to yourself? Look. I'm sorry I said that if I died you wouldn't care, ok? But even if everyone else thinks I don't care, you know me, Freckles. You understand me like no one else ever has." He was still holding me, stroking my hair.

His southern accent came out clearer when you were trying not to like him. Damn, it was so hard to stay angry at him. What he said was true. I'd been so stressed out thinking about him; I hadn't given a thought to how he felt.

"Somehow, I can't see you hanging out with Shannon every single day." Sawyer grinned at me.

"Yeah, me neither." We sat for a while, until it started getting dark.

"Come on, Sawyer, we need to go. Unless you want to be stumbling through the jungle in the dark."

"You know, Freckles, things happen when a boy and a girl are in the woods together in the dark." He raised his eyebrows seductively and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, whatever." I pulled him up and he stayed for a minute, before reluctantly following me through the jungle.

_As I followed her through the jungle, I noticed how beautiful she was, not for the first time. I loved her hazel hair, and her deep sea-green eyes. I speeded up so I was walking next to her. I watched her as she walked on, oblivious to my stares. She was so cute; it was hard not to kiss her. I tried to remember the fact we were walking through the jungle in the evening, and it would be dark soon. We couldn't stop walking, we had to carry on. Oh well, whatever._

_I took hold of her shoulders and kissed her again. She didn't object- if I may so myself, she seemed pretty damn into it. We forgot we were on an island in the middle of nowhere, forgot it was gonna be dark soon, forgot that we'd had an argument half an hour ago. All that mattered was that we had each other. She broke away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes. _

"_Sawyer, when we were at the waterfall, you asked me to imagine a scenario where I loved you, but you always went places with Shannon. I didn't have to imagine all of that."_

"_You saying that you think Shannon and me really are best friends?" She grinned at me._

"_No, Sawyer, I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is, I didn't have to imagine the fact that I loved you."_

"_Freckles, next time, can't ya just tell me you love me instead of giving me a riddle to solve? Or are you trying to be romantic, Gollum?"_

"_You better not be calling me Gollum because of the way I look, redneck man?"_

"_Ooh, trying to get your own back, Freckles?"_

"_Whatever." She kissed me, and this time neither of us broke off. We stayed like that for what must have been about fifteen minutes, until we heard a mechanical clicking._

"_Freckles, run, damn it!" She actually hesitated before doing so. Did she really care about me so much she'd risk her life, just to make sure I'd be ok? "I'll be right behind you, now run!" This time she bolted forwards, towards the beach. I sprinted after her, and found her waiting outside my tent when I got to the beach. We'd only been about two minutes away from it (the beach, not the monster). _

"_Hey Freckles, you alright?" She nodded and smiled for a second, before something behind me caught her eye. I turned, and swore loud enough for half the camp to hear. It was that bloody damned boar! I yelled at it to go away, leave me alone. It snorted, and ran towards me. But I knew better. I grabbed Kate and slid smartly to the side._

"_Um, Sawyer, maybe you should shoot it this time." I grabbed the gun from her, and pulled the trigger. Nothing. Pulled it again. Nothing. Bloody hell, did life want me to be humiliated by a BOAR? But just as the boar came towards me, someone shot it. We turned to our 'saviour'. Hurley. Kate laughed at the expression on my face. "Come on, Sawyer." That night, I buried the damn boar. Not because I was sad it died, no way. But it had brought me and Kate together. I respected it for that. _


End file.
